


A Series of Detentions

by StillNotGinger10



Series: The Triwizard Tournament featuring the Legends of Super Flarrow [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Durmstrang Leonard, Gryffindor Barry, M/M, Magic, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: After Barry got caught trying to get past the age line to enter his name in the Goblet of Fire, he got sentenced to a series of detentions as punishment. It’s only fair that Len keep him company while he’s working.Sort of a “Five times Len visited Barry in detention, and one time he didn't” fic except a little out of order. So maybe more like “Five detentions from Barry’s POV, and one from Len’s.”





	A Series of Detentions

**Author's Note:**

> This took a little longer than I thought it would because I completely messed up the timeline and had to rewrite part, but here's the next (and longest yet) part to my Harry Potter AU. Thank you batsutousai for helping me with the timeline, proofreading, and everything!

“Polishing trophies? Really?” Barry whipped around at the sound of the voice, only to see Leonard Snart leaning against the doorframe. “Shouldn’t your punishment discourage you from seeking glory?”

“I think cleaning’s supposed to humble me,” Barry said, shifting in his place on the floor, trying to find a comfortable position.

“Still,” Len said, picking up a trophy and admiring its shine in the light, “surrounding you with all this gold? Tempting for a delinquent like you.”

Barry had the urge to tell Len not to take anything, but held back, knowing that telling Len  _ not _ to do something would only ensure that he would do it.

“I don’t think I’m the one that would steal something,” Barry said with a snort.

Len only smirked as he stalked closer until he was standing right next to Barry. He reached out and starting touching the trophies on the wall again, and Barry had to wonder if he was drawn to shiny objects or if he was just trying to get Barry worried about the school’s property.

“We’re even now,” Barry said, as much to distract Len as to give some voice to his anger. He didn’t look up as he spoke, instead focusing on his work. The work he was doing because of Len. He still couldn't believe Len just left him to get in trouble.

“Are we now?” Len asked, sounding unconcerned – amused, even – by Barry’s tone.

“You got me out of trouble, and then you got me in trouble. We’re even now,” Barry said, rubbing hard at the trophy he was polishing, pretending to clean off a spot so that he could avoid meeting Len’s eyes a little longer.

“I was just being supportive.” Len always had a reason—an excuse—for everything, Barry was quickly learning that.

“You planned this,” Barry said, incredulous laughter in his voice. It was a problem how he often found Len too amusing to stay mad at him.

“I thought you’d make it,” Len said, causing Barry to look at him for the first time since he’d moved closer. He looked over just in time to see Len shrug.

“Really?” he asked, trying for skeptical but coming out more hopeful. He hated how easy his emotions were to read.

Normally, they were the same height, but with Barry on the floor, Len towered over him. Barry had to strain his neck to look all the way up to Len’s face. The lighting from this angle, from the dimly lit room and the late night darkness, was causing shadows to fall on Len’s face in just a way that his strong jaw and strong features were even more pronounced. Not for the first time, Barry realized how attractive the Durmstrang student was.

Len looked down at him, silent for a moment too long, and Barry wondered if he could feel the air growing thicker too, if he wasn't the only one really noticing his company in that moment. Surely he wasn’t imagining the heavy look in Len’s eyes, the tension in the air, the silence straining around them.

But then Len shrugged and the moment was over.

“How many detentions do you have?”

Barry shifted on the floor again as he dropped his gaze back to the trophies on the shelf. Of course he was only imagining the moment between them. Len was gorgeous, and older, and probably not interested at all in the geeky kid he rescued from a school bully. He sighed as he dropped back so that he was seated completely on the floor, his legs crossed in front of him. This new position put his side against Len’s leg, and Barry risked not moving even if he was tense in fear that Len would pull back.

“Every Friday evening until winter break.”

Len hummed, but didn’t make any move to step back from Barry. In fact, he didn't make any move to leave at all.

“This would go faster if you helped,” Barry quipped, chancing a glance up at Len, only to see him smirk down at him.

“Not my work to do, Barry.” The jerk.

Barry almost laughed. “So you’re just here to keep me company? Are you going to spend all of my detentions with me?” he asked, mischief lighting up his face as he smiled impishly up at Len.

This time it was Len who kept his gaze averted. “Maybe,” he said, and his nonchalant answer made Barry blink as he turned back to his work.

He knew Len well enough by now to know that was as good as a yes.

Barry couldn't help smiling as he relaxed and leaned into Len more as he worked. Maybe these detentions wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

“What do they have you doing this time?” Barry didn't know how Len kept finding him, since his detentions changed location each week, but he wasn't surprised to hear Len’s voice at the potion’s classroom door.

“Scrubbing cauldrons,” Barry said from where he sat cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by dirty cauldrons.

“Fun.”

“Yeah, sure,” Barry said, rolling his eyes as he plunged back into scrubbing.

Part of Barry thought Len used his visits during detention as an excuse to explore the castle. At least, he always looked around while he was visiting Barry. This time, he was wandering the classroom, examining jars of potions ingredients and running his fingers along everything. It probably wasn’t meant to be distracting, but it was. Then again, anything would be more interesting to look at than a dirty cauldron, so maybe Barry couldn't be blamed for watching Len.

“Is it much different here,” Barry asked, “than at Durmstrang?”

“Mhmm,” Len hummed without pausing in his examination of the room.

“What’s it like there?” Sometimes Len made Barry work to pull every detail from him. It was infuriating.

“We’re not supposed to share our school’s secrets, Barry.”

“Like you’ve ever cared about what you’re  _ supposed _ to do.” Len smirked at Barry’s words, not refuting them at all.

Barry huffed as he turned back to his work, fully expecting he wouldn’t get anything out of Len, but then he heard, “I miss my sister.”

“Your sister?” Barry asked, head popping up as he finally got a detail from Len, and not just any detail but something personal.

Len didn't look back as he answered. “She’s the only thing worthwhile at Durmstrang, but she’s in your year. They wouldn't let her on the ship.”

“Oh,” said Barry. “I’m sorry. You two are close?”

“Mhmm,” Len hummed again. He finally turned to Barry, walking over until he stopped right in front of him and could join him on the floor, using a desk as a backrest. “She wrote me today.”

That would explain his sudden interest in sharing about her. She was on Len’s mind.

“Did she tell you everything you’ve been missing?” Barry asked.

Len stretched out, his long legs unfolding to rest beside Barry, one ankle hooked over the other. Len’s hands crossed likewise at the wrist on his lap. Len always had such interesting gestures, unusual poses that he made look comfortable and effortless and never failed to captivate Barry.

“She’s running the place as much as ever.” Len’s gaze traveled up to ceiling as he continued, “I’ve never been away from her for this long.”

With what Barry knew of Len’s childhood, from the hints he dropped here and there, he wasn't surprised they were so close. Probably even closer than him and Iris. But he hadn’t been far from Iris for long since he started living with the Wests either. It’d be strange to be in a different country than her for a whole school year.

“That must be hard,” Barry said, and Len’s head swiveled back down to watch him. “I know it’s not the same, but I haven’t been far from Iris or Wally either. I can’t imagine leaving them to go to another school.”

Len smiled this time, a sight that Barry didn't get to see often, as he looked away again. “Knew you’d get it,” he said so softly that Barry wasn't sure he was supposed to hear the words.

Len seemed done after that, like he didn't really want to talk about his sister, just wanted to tell someone about her, wanted to say what was on his mind. So Barry thought up a change of subject before Len could get uncomfortable enough to leave him alone.

“So what’s it like on the ship?”

“Wooden. Floors, walls, ceiling,” Len said with a shrug. So they were back to pulling teeth for information? Len smirked, and Barry resisted rolling his eyes. The jerk knew what he was doing, just how annoying he was being.

“I know,” Barry said, undeterred. “But how is there even room for all of you? I know magic must make it bigger, but it’s hard to imagine. I’d love to see it.”

Len looked him in the eye this time, if only to make sure Barry saw him raise his eyebrow. “Angling for a tour of the ship, Barry?”

“Could I?” Barry asked, excited now. Would Len really show him the ship when he wouldn't even give details of Durmstrang? “Could you show me around? I want to see it all. What do dorm rooms on a ship even look like?”

Len’s smirk grew, which should have been Barry’s first clue that he’d said something wrong. “Now you’re trying to get into my bedroom? My, my, and I’d heard Gryffindors were more virtuous than that.”

“I—” Barry sputtered as he felt a blush warm his face. That was not what he meant at all.  “What, no, I—“

“I wonder what you’d do with me once you had me alone there…” Len continued as if he hadn’t heard Barry.

“I didn't say that. We don't have to be alone—“

“Hmm. I don't know, Barry. I’m not much for sharing.” Barry’s eyes widened at Len’s interruption.

“I just—I didn't—” Barry couldn't even think of how to respond. Everything he said was being taken completely out of context, and nothing he said could fix it. But just as he was fumbling for words, he noticed Len’s amused smirk, and Barry stopped making any noise at all to glare at the other man.

“I hate you,” he said, as seriously as he could.

“Maybe I should leave then,” Len said without missing a beat, smirk still in place, as he started to get up.

Barry grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled him back down. “Don’t you dare, you jerk.”

Len laughed—oh how Barry loved making him laugh—and Barry joined him. He gave Len’s arm a nudge as he let go and leaned back, only to feel Len’s foot bump his side as he leaned over to grab another cauldron.

They sat in companionable silence for a moment, smiling to themselves as Barry worked.

“Do you have a strategy for the first task yet?” Barry asked, breaking the silence.

“Of course,” Len said. And that was all he said. Right away, they were back to no details about anything.

“But you’re not going to tell me,” Barry said more than asked.

“That would ruin the surprise,” Len said, and he held a smug look on his face until Barry threw his brush at him.

* * *

Barry was mopping the floor of the Great Hall, gesturing wildly with the mop, as he spoke to Len about the first task, which had taken place only days prior. He rambled a mile a minute, hardly taking a breath between sentences.

“I knew Oliver’s plan, but I was still worried, you know? But then he got out there, and he was amazing. But he got hurt. I can’t believe he got hurt. He’s okay though. That’s good. He’s angry that he came in last, but he got patched up right away. And then there was Kara. I’ve never seen spells used like that. Have you? I know you didn’t see her, but it was amazing. At least she wasn't hurt. I don't know what I would have done if two of my friends were hurt like that. Then you came out, and we had  _ no idea _ what you had planned. You just stood there, and the dragon was  _ huge,  _ and I---” Here he paused for the first time. He couldn’t admit to being worried. Len would never let him live it down. 

He continued, hoping the pause went unnoticed, “but it doesn't matter because you won. How could you not with that spell? You froze the  _ whole arena _ . Who does that? How can you even do that? Did it take forever to learn?” His constant movement finally stilled, at least a little. Rather than bouncing and waving the mop around, Barry turned back to the task he was assigned, moving the mop in a steady rhythm across the floor.  

“Not at all, but things come easily to someone as amazing as me,” Len said from where he was standing a couple of feet away, a smirk on his face.

Barry snorted, a wholly unattractive sound, but he didn’t care. He was having fun— _ in detention _ —and it was all thanks to Len. “Yeah right, I bet you practiced all the time.”

“Nope. Ask Mick.” Barry almost snorted again at Len’s reply. Ask Mick? What an unreliable source.

“I bet he practiced with you,” Barry said, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. “Can he do the spell too?”

“No, he learned a spell to burn things. We needed it to balance out the freezing spell if I messed up.” Len said, voice casual, as if he weren’t admitting to being uncertain in front of Barry. Maybe he wasn’t, not really.

“Are you lying? I can never tell with you,” Barry said, eyes squinting as he scrutinized Len. “That makes sense, but imagine Mick being able to burn that much at once.” He paused to shudder dramatically. “That’s terrifying.”

“Of course I’m lying,” Len said, smirk back in place. “I told you, I got the freezing spell right on the first try.”

“Now that’s a lie.”

“Believe what you want Barry.” Len sounded put upon, as if having to deal with Barry and his doubts was draining. “I just thought you’d understand how hurtful it can be to be called a liar constantly.”

“Oh.” Maybe he wasn't pretending. The smile dropped from Barry’s face as he realized that maybe they weren’t just kidding around. “I didn’t—wait a minute.” Len was still smirking. He wasn’t hurt at all, the sneak. “That was low, even for you.”

“Insulting me again? And here I thought you’d been worried about me during the task.”

“I wasn't,” Barry denied right away. He wasn't going to admit to worrying. Nope, he would just focus on mopping.

“Sounded like you were when you were rambling earlier.”

“That wasn't worry, it was awe.” Damn, that was going to boost Len’s ego. “At the impressive magic done by  _ all three _ champions.”

“Mhmm. Was that why you held Mick’s hand too? You haven’t tried to hold mine at all. I’m hurt.” Of course, Mick told Len about that. Barry just had to pretend he wasn't embarrassed. Weirdly enough, he wasn’t, or at least he wasn't as embarrassed as he would have been weeks ago.

“I have something you can hold,” Barry said, holding out the wooden handle of the mop to Len. “Hold this, and swish it around a bit. That way you’d be  _ actually helping _ . Imagine that.”

Len didn’t look tempted by the offer at all. “But then how would you ever learn your lesson, Barry?”

Barry groaned. He was only in these detentions because of Len anyway. “I hate you. And Mick. I hate both of you.”

“Now that’s a lie.”

* * *

For this detention, he was cleaning the stalls and paddock where the thestrals were kept. He was supposed to feed them too. Apparently, this wasn't a detention they could often assign a student, but wasn't it lucky that Barry could see the creatures so he could do the job?

When Len showed up, Barry was surprised he could see them too.

“It’s hard to believe that Hogwarts has domesticated them,” Len said, eyes on the skeletal horse that was watching Barry fill a bucket with water.

“Yeah, I was surprised when I saw them first year. No one else could. I thought I was going crazy.” Barry tried to laugh, to make light of it, but it was a hard time in his life, feeling so separate from the others. The thestrals still gave him pause and made him remember what he’d lost.

“You could see them first year?” Len asked, looking honestly surprised. It wasn't an expression Barry saw on him often.

He was quiet for a moment, not wanting to get into everything but also knowing Len wasn't asking for details. He wouldn't do that. Maybe that certainty that Len would respect his boundaries was what made Barry finally say in a soft voice, “My mom.” He didn't need to explain more. Len would know that he saw it happen, that he was young, younger than eleven.

Len nodded, face a mix of understanding and regret, and Barry wanted to ask him who he saw. But he couldn't ask a question like that.

Instead, he asked, “Have you figured out your egg yet?” Even if they probably weren’t supposed to talk about the tournament, Barry was sure Len would appreciate the change in topic just as much as he did.

“Of course.” Or Len would lie and avoid details like he usually did.

“Oliver hasn't yet either,” Barry said and Len frowned. Of course, someone as private as Len wouldn't like that Barry knew when he was lying, but Barry could see through his bluster by then. He could tell when Len was genuinely confidant or when he was just pretending. When he was withholding details to be a pain in the ass and when he was doing it because he didn't have any details to share. “Kara has though,” Barry added to distract him.

“Oh, really?” Len asked with a would be casual tone and raised eyebrow. Of course that caught his attention.

“Yeah. She told me to tell Oliver to put the egg underwater. He won’t even try it. He never trusts anyone. But Kara’s trying to pay me back for telling her about the dragons, so I know she’s being honest.” He wasn't sure if this help would be welcome, but he had to share. The tournament had to stay fair, and he needed Len to do well. “You’ll try it, won’t you?”

“Maybe.” This time it wasn't a lie. Barry could tell Len really would try. Len just didn't want to make it seem like he took help that easily.

Knowing that Len would listen to him, or rather to Kara, made tension ease out of Barry that he didn't even know was there. Why was he so worried about Len? Of course, Len was smart enough to realize it wouldn’t hurt to try any advice offered.

“If you figure it out,” Barry started hesitantly, eyes on his work, not Len, “and you need help, you know you can come to me, right?”

“I don't need help with anything, Barry,” Len answered right away.

“Yeah…I just—I had to offer. I’m here for you, Len.” He finally looked up, but this time Len was avoiding his gaze. Barry sighed as he turned back to his work. Time to change the subject again. “You know, we actually banned Oliver from opening his in the common room? It kept screaming, and all of Gryffindor house was fed up with it.”

“Are you sure it’s not part of a plan to help me win? That’s sweet of you, Barry.” Barry looked over, saw Len smirking, and couldn’t help laughing. It seemed that way, didn’t it? Between telling Len about the egg and stopping Oliver from working on his in the common room, it could look like Barry wanted Len to win. Maybe he did. He wasn’t sure how he wanted the tournament to end anymore. As long as all of his friends, both old and new, were safe, he would be happy with any outcome.

“Shut up,” Barry said, still laughing. “It’s not like that. He’s head boy, so there’s plenty of places he can go to be alone.”

“Are there?”

“Oh yeah, the head boy has his own room and bathroom and a bunch of other places.”

“And Oliver shares this all with you?”

“No way, Oliver’s great at keeping secrets. We found out on our own.”

“We?”

“When we made prefect, Iris and I decided to look for rooms that were only for the head boy and girl because if there are rooms for the prefects, there have to be rooms just for them, right? But then Cisco heard us talking, and suddenly it was a contest to see who could find them first: Cisco or Hartley. And Caitlin was against it, but of course she had to back Cisco. And Sarah took Hartley’s side because they’re both Slytherin. And I don't even know how the Hufflepuffs found out, but basically all of the 6 th year prefects know where all the rooms are. Oh, and you can’t tell Ollie any of this. He’d probably have the castle rearrange itself somehow so that they were hidden again. He’d find a way. You won’t tell, right?” Barry said it all in a rush, out of breath by the end, and only just then realizing he was telling Len a secret, something that he probably shouldn't share. He looked over at Len, trying to gauge his reaction.

He was smirking, and this time Barry wasn’t sure why. “No, I think your secret is safer with me than it is with you.”

“What do you mean by that?” Barry asked, brows furrowed and stopping his work completely to focus on Len.

“Just that you’re not as good with secrets as  _ Ollie _ .”

“I can keep a secret,” Barry said, indignant now. Of course, he could keep a secret. He was trustworthy.

“Obviously.” Len didn’t sound convinced.

“No, really, I can. I have tons of secrets.”

“Like what?”

“Like—oh nice try, I’m not telling.” Damn, he almost had too. Why was Len so easy to talk to?

Len laughed and Barry punched his arm before joining in.

* * *

Writing lines was probably one of the most boring detentions of the many Barry had served. It was made all the more boring by the fact that he was serving this detention alone. For the first time since Barry’s first detention for putting his name in the Goblet of Fire, Len was not there to keep him company.

_ I will trust that my professors know what is best, and will not break the rules and regulations that have been put in place for my safety. _

The sentence they had him writing was obnoxiously long, in Barry’s opinion, and he was itching to finish his set number of lines. Then, he could go see if Len was okay.

So he wrote, as quickly as he could, the same sentence over and over and over again.

_ I will trust that my professors know what is best, and will not break the rules and regulations that have been put in place for my safety. _

_ I will trust that my professors know what is best, and will not break the rules and regulations that have been put in place for my safety. _

_ I will trust that my professors know what is best, and will not break the rules and regulations that have been put in place for my safety. _

It took him nearly an hour, but when Barry finally finished, he didn't waste a second making his way out of the door.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t as skilled as Len at finding people. It took him another twenty minutes to find Len walking along a corridor outside the library. He was by himself, which surprised Barry, who thought he’d find him with Mick, and he looked agitated.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He asked as he approached Len.

“Nothing,” Len said, short and gruff, not like his usual lie at all.

“Is it the task?” Barry asked as Len moved to storm by him. Len paused, so Barry figured he’d guessed right. Oliver had been stressed about the task lately. It made sense for Len to be as well.

“What do you know about the task?” he asked, and Barry felt a chill at his tone. He had never heard Len this angry before, and he knew that there was a wrong answer to this question, even if he wasn't sure what that answer was.

“They’re taking something from each of the champions. You have an hour to find it in the lake.” He shouldn't tell Len that, but Len must have figured that much out by now so Barry doubted he was sharing new information. He didn't know more than what was in the egg.

Len stared at him awhile, as if he were deciding how much to say, too. “Someone, not something.”

“What?”

“They’re taking some _ one _ ,” he said again. “They’re taking Lisa.”

Len’s sister? Would they really endanger bystanders in this competition? “Are you sure?”

The fight drained out of Len. He visibly deflated in front of Barry’s eyes, and collapsed to lean back against the wall. “I know some of the people in our ministry. Between what they’ve told me and what some of the sixth years back at Durmstrang have said, it wasn’t difficult to figure out.”

It didn’t surprise Barry that Len knew people all over, or that he tried to use these connections to get an advantage in the tournament. It did surprise him that they were using people instead of objects in the second task. Thinking about it though, it made sense. What would give the champions more motivation than saving their loved ones? Still, something about it bothered him, and he could completely understand Len’s concern.

“The ministry won’t hurt her,” Barry tried to comfort.

“They’re going to put her at the bottom of the lake,” Len said, distressed. “What if I can’t find her? What if—” he cut himself off and visibly shook himself to stop the thought. His lips pursed, his breath deepened, and Barry watched the emotion leave his face. Why did he feel the need to close off that much? “I’m fine,” he said, monotone and curt, cementing the idea that he was stoic and alone and would not accept help.

Still, Barry had to try. “Do you need help? I can help you research and plan. We can make sure everything’s foolproof.”

“I’m fine,” Len said again while turning away. He made a few strides down the hall before he stopped. Barry wasn't sure why. He doubted Len was ready to accept help. But then Len turned his head, not quite looking at Barry as he said, “Thanks.” Before leaving.

Barry didn’t care what Len said. He was going to research. He was going to try to help. Then, whether Len accepted his help or not, he’d at least be able to offer it.

* * *

The ship wasn’t much like Durmstrang at all. It had the same people and the same headmaster, but it was missing the ancient magic of the school. It was smaller too. Magic expanded the rooms, of course, but it still made Len feel trapped if he stayed inside for too long. That’s why he was often seen wandering Hogwarts’ grounds or castle.

He couldn't imagine going to Hogwarts. Nothing against the school. It was just different than what Len was used to.

Ray had been a student there though, for a few years at least. The other Durmstrang students found that interesting. Ray was always interesting as the brilliant, optimistic transfer student, but now he was an inside source of information about their new environment.

He told stories often, in the common area of the ship. He was telling stories again on Friday, sitting in one of the chairs in the middle of the room, Kendra nearby, sitting practically on Carter, her boyfriend’s, lap but listening to every word Ray said. Len and Mick were sitting in the corner of the room, still able to hear, but not actively participating in the conversation. Times like this were when Len wished Jax were a seventh year, so that he could have come along as well. His commentary always made Ray more tolerable.

“Yeah, Oliver’s great,” Ray was saying. Apparently the two had been friends and stayed in touch since Ray’s move to Durmstrang. “I still visit him on vacation sometimes.”

“Is it true you used to date his girlfriend?” Kendra asked. Was that true? Len hadn’t known, but it would be interesting. Could he use Ray to get in Oliver’s head?

“Felicity?” Ray asked. “We dated for a little while, but that was when I was getting over Anna, Oliver was getting over Laurel, and Felicity was pretending she wasn't crushing on Oliver.” He laughed. “Our group’s kind of a mess when it comes to relationships.”

“Laurel?” Len asked. He knew that name. “Laurel Lance? She dated Oliver?”

“You know Laurel?” Ray asked, not at all surprised that Len decided to join in.

“Her sister.”

“Oh, right. I saw you talking to her the other day.” Ray laughed again. “Oliver’s actually dated both of them. Like I said, we’re a mess.”

“Did he now?” Len asked, honestly curious. Sara and he had hit it off, like they’d been friends for years, not days, and she didn’t seem like Oliver’s type.

“Yeah. He and Laurel were the perfect couple until he decided to try dating her and her sister at the same time. He’s Gryffindor, Laurel’s Ravenclaw, and Sara’s a Slytherin, so he managed to keep it a secret for a while, since the house systems keep students separated for a lot of their free time. But then they found out—of course they did, they’re sister, they talk— and Laurel stopped talking to both of them for a while. Sara took it upon herself to make Oliver’s life hell for the rest of the year. I think that’s why he hates Slytherins so much. The whole house ganged up on him.”

The entire affair sounded hilarious, and Len regretted that he wasn't there to see Oliver miserable.

“Sounds like I should watch my back around her,” Len said. “Consider me warned. I’ll keep my distance.”

“Oh, no,” Ray said. “She’s a great person actually. I think you two would be good together.”

“Save your breath, haircut,” Mick cut in. “He was going to keep his distance anyway.” Len gave Mick a glare. Where was he going with this? “He’s got his eyes set on Barry.”

If he were pettier, Len would kick him. Instead, he’d show them that he didn't care about their gossip. “On that note,” he said, standing, “I’ve got places to be.”

“Tell the kid I said ‘hi’,” Mick called as Len walked out the door.

It was getting colder out. Not cold enough to rival any of the winters they had at Durmstrang, but cold enough to be concerning for the champions that had to swim in the lake. Len kept his eyes on it as he made his way across the grounds.

They were going to hide Lisa there. He’d tried every contact he had, pulled every string he could think of, and the most he’d been able to do was confirm that rescuing his sister was his goal in the second task. He couldn't get them to choose another person, he couldn't get them to leave her alone, he couldn't do anything really. Even his plan wasn't fool proof. It’d be fine for if he were searching for an object, but Lisa? He needed something guaranteed when it came to his baby sister’s safety. A bubblehead charm wouldn't do, but he was having trouble thinking of alternatives.

Maybe he shouldn't go visit Barry. Maybe he should research in the library some more. But he’d been avoiding Barry for a week now, and he owned it to the kid to show that he wasn't angry with him. He was just stressed, and he didn't want to take out his frustration on Barry.

When he found Barry, he was cleaning windows in a hallway. Yet more pointless menial labor. If Len had been assigned these tasks, he wouldn't have shown up. But Barry always did. He came and he cleaned, and he didn't use magic for any of it. Len wasn't sure if that showed character or foolishness.

“Stargazing, Barry?” he asked as he walked up.

“No. Cleaning.” That answer was much curter than Len was expecting. He was used to Barry rambling and smiling. Something was wrong.

He’s not sure how to address the change, or if he should just ignore it, but after a tense moment of silence, Barry took the choice away from him. “What are you doing here anyway?” he asked in the same curt tone.

“Visiting you. I’ve made something of habit of keeping you company, and I do hate to break tradition.”

“You don't have to stay,” Barry said, still not looking at him, just rubbing furiously at a window. “You’d rather be somewhere else, right? With Sara or one of the others? So go.”

Sara? Had Barry noticed them getting along and gotten jealous? Len smirked. “Why, Barry, are you jealous?”

“No,” Barry said, not blushing or stuttering at all. Maybe this was more serious than Len thought. Barry started digging around in his pocket. He took something out and shoved it into Len’s hand before going back to work, never once looking Len in the eye.

It was some kind of plant wrapped in a cloth. It looked slimy, like it belonged underwater, not in Barry’s pocket. “What?”

“It’s gillyweed,” Barry said, a little quieter this time. “It’ll let you breathe underwater for an hour. It’ll also make it easier to swim.”

He kept scrubbing the same pane of glass, over and over again as Len looked at the plant in his hand again. Gillyweed. He’d never heard of it, but it was perfect. It was exactly what he needed to save Lisa. And Barry had found it while Len was avoiding him. Normally, Len wouldn't mind being the least considerate person in a room, and he wouldn't mind everyone knowing how little he cared, but this time it bothered him. He  _ liked _ Barry, and more than he thought he would the first time they’d met, and he hated that Barry thought he didn't care.

“I found it to help with the second task,” Barry continued. “You were worried about it, and just—I helped. You didn't have to ask, you didn't even have to talk to me or do anything for me, and I still helped because I’m that much of an idiot.” Barry was rambling again, but it didn't comfort Len. No, Barry was upset and regretting helping Len, regretting what may have been the kindest act anyone had ever done for him. He couldn't have that.

He strode closer, putting the gillyweed safely in his pocket. Barry tensed when their shoulders brushed, but Len didn't stop. He put his hand over Barry’s, stilling the rag in his hand.

“Barry,” Len said, and he’d deny it if Barry ever tried to say his voice cracked. He swallowed before trying again, “Will you go to the ball with me?”

Barry froze completely this time, not even breathing for a moment before a gust of air left his lungs in an audible whoosh. “Really?” he asked, voice low, almost too small to hear.

Len nodded, knowing they were so close that Barry would feel it. “Can’t think of anyone I’d rather have by my side.”

Barry ducked his head, and Len thought he caught sight of a smile on the part of Barry’s face that he could see. “Sure,” Barry said before nodding. “I’d like that.”

“Good,” Len said, giving Barry’s hand a squeeze. “It’s a date.”

Barry spun around in his arms, and then they were standing so close they were breathing the same air. Len could feel the warmth coming off of Barry’s body, could smell his cologne, see every fleck of color in his eyes. It was the sort of sappy moment he’d pick on Lisa for hoping for, or maybe Ray, since he was the more sappy of the two, but it was also mesmerizing.

“It’s a date,” Barry repeated, eyes darting down to Len’s lips.

It wasn’t that Len didn't want to kiss Barry—he’d often thought of doing just that, or more than that—but this was too much, too fast. He’d wanted to ask Barry to the ball at some point, but he hadn’t planned on it tonight. Hadn’t planned on standing so close, or on getting the solutions to all of his problems handed to him. He hadn’t planned on Barry, obviously, and he wasn't sure he ever could.

So, with considerable effort, he forced himself away from Barry, took a step back and said, “But for now, you have work to do,” as he spun his finger, motioning for Barry to turn around towards the window. “You scrub away until you remember how to be a good boy, and I’ll sit back and enjoy the view.” With that, Len tilted his head in a way that made it clear he planned on checking out Barry’s ass while he worked.

Barry looked surprised at first, but then he smiled again, even as he blushed and rolled his eyes. “Have I mentioned I hate you?”

Len smirked. “Cut the sweet talk, Barry, before I swoon.”

Barry barked out a laugh. “Yeah, sure,” he said before turning and getting back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, let me know with kudos or comments :) Feel free to also suggest things you'd like to see in this AU.


End file.
